Natural
by aks100
Summary: Remus Lupin tells one of his life long friends how he really feels about her, does she return his feelings? based on characters from Harry Potter and Jessie Flower's fic, Fifth year Secrets....pre HBP


**A/N:-Ok, I don't own anyone in this one-shot...not even KEllie. This is a short chappy for my friend Jessie Flower, who loves anything to do with Remus and I offered to write a songfic about her fav 2 characters in her story and It went slightly wrong so now it's a one-shot. This is R Rated and I don't want you reading this if you feel you can't handle Sex coz that's what's in it mostly (at Jessie's sortof request). So tell me what you think, to read more on Kellie and Remus go and check out Jessie Flower's stories, you can find them by going to fav stories on my writer's page**

* * *

Remus sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a Muggle book that Lily Evans had leant him. He wasn't actually reading the book but staring across the common room to where Kellie Nightstorm was sitting by the fire with her best friend Lily Evans. Well she was one of her best friends. The fire light flickered and reflected off Kellie's dirty blonde hair and gave it a weird orangey glow. It was getting dark outside, the evenings were staying lighter for longer, it was April now after all but it was still rather cold. Remus looked back at the book and continued to read his book. Where had he just been reading? What book was this anyway! Remus closed the book and looked at the cover. Heidi. HEIDI! Why the fuck was he reading that? Did Lily think it was a joke. He crossed his legs and flipped through the book. A bit of parchment fell out. It looked like it was folded like a bookmark. Remus opened the piece of parchment and read it.

_Lily, I want you to know how much I love you. I'm so glad you gave me a chance, I don't know if I had never gotten the courage to ask you out. Lets just hope we can get Remus and Kellie together, you up for it? Love you, James._

Remus tucked the parchment back into the book. It was true, he loved Kellie so much. Probably more then anyone else but they had been friends in like, forever, she liked him as a brother. She wouldn't return his feelings. Besides, she wouldn't go out with a werewolf. True, Kellie had been nothing but supportive about it and she was always there if he wanted to talk about anything. Remus took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He had to do it. He got up slowly and put the book down. He opened his eyes and looked at where Kellie was now trying to make up a small dance routine with Lily. Remus suspected they'd had a few too many Brownies at dinner that evening.  
  
"Um, Kellie, can we go for a walk?" Remus asked. Kellie beamed, her bluey green eyes seemed to light up when she saw Remus.  
  
"Of course. We'll finish this later Lily." Kellie said looking at Lily. Lily grinned and then looked around the common room for James Potter.  
  
"You seen James?" Lily asked them when she couldn't find her messy haired boyfriend.  
  
"Bedroom." Remus told her. Lily thanked Remus and the red head headed towards the boy's dormitories. Remus and Kellie headed out of the common room and started to walk out in the grounds. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Remus loved being with Kellie. She linked her arm with his and seemed to huddle against him. It was a fairly warm night, Remus thought, though there was a slight chill to the air. They came to the lake and started walking around it to the other side of the lake so they were looking at the castle. Remus knew about a small cave in the bank of the lake that him and his friends sometimes hid in. Kellie stood next to Remus giving him a curious look.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Kellie asked Remus. Remus shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Remus admitted, looking at the floor. Kellie grinned  
  
"Really?" She asked. Remus nodded, she put a hand on his arm and leant against him slightly with her head on his shoulder. Remus tensed slightly. He wasn't expecting this.  
  
"Um, yeah. I got a bit bored and I just felt like spending some time with you." Remus said.  
  
"That's really sweet, Remus" Kellie said, looking at Remus.  
  
"You are my oldest friend" Remus said with a smile. Just as Remus was about to get the courage to put his arm around Kellie's waist there was a loud crack of thunder. Kellie looked up just as Rain started to pour down like someone in the heavens had just turned on the taps at full blast. Kellie let out a slight scream of shock and put her arms over her head.  
  
"Oh shit my hair," She muttered as a reaction.  
  
"Here." Remus said. He pulled off his cloak and held it above them. They were both already soaked but it stopped them from getting any wetter. Kellie looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, but do you think we can make it to the castle?" Kellie asked. Remus thought for a moment.  
  
"This way." He said. He led Kellie towards the cave that the marauders sometimes used. Kellie followed Remus, trusting him completely. Why shouldn't she? She'd known him for her entire life. They ran to the shelter of the cave, Remus was careful to make sure that Kellie didn't get any wetter then she already was. Unfortunately it didn't quite work and they arrived at the cave wet and muddy. Remus threw his cloak on the floor and shook his head dry of water. Kellie was wringing her long hair like it was a cloth. Water dripped out of the end. She suddenly started laughing. Remus looked at her confused.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That was fun." She said, "We should do it again sometime." Remus chuckled and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.  
  
"You want to have another go now?" Remus asked with a smile. Kellie smiled.  
  
"I can think of better things to do right now." She said as she pulled off her sopping wet jacket.  
  
"Like what?" Remus asked. Kellie looked at Remus like she was bracing herself for something. Her tongue danced across her lips slightly, Remus watched it and then looked at Kellie. His heart was beating so hard against his chest he thought it might explode out of his chest. He moved forwards and put his hands on Kellie's cheeks and pulled her face forwards and kissed her full on the mouth. Remus was half expecting Kellie to push him away but she wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and pulled him closer. Remus risked trying to get his tongue into her mouth. Kellie pulled away then.  
  
"Sorry." Remus said, "I knew I was pushing it." He said. Kellie just smiled at him and let go of his neck. Remus tensed slightly as he felt her hands at the bottom of his shirt. She pulled his shirt off and kissed his cold wet chest.  
  
"Why do you think you were pushing it?" Kellie asked, looking into Remus' eyes. Remus was quite surprised.  
  
"No reason." Remus said. He was breathing quite hard now. Kellie seemed quite cool about it but she was biting her lip slightly, Remus knew her well enough to know that meant she was feeling nervous. "I love you Kellie" Remus managed to say quietly. Kellie's smile grew into a grin.  
  
"I love you to, I've wanted to tell you for ages but I was scared about what you'd say." Kellie said, she looked as though she was about to continue but Remus pressed his lips against Kellies. He felt her hands exploring his chest as he deepened the kiss. Remus didn't know what was coming over him, he was letting his hormones control his body. His hands found the hem of Kellie's shirt and he started to pull it upwards. They broke their kiss for a moment as Remus pulled Kellie's shirt off. He threw it on the floor near his cloak. She started for his trousers. Remus pulled her closer and took a few steps back. Remus pulled her to the floor with him, he lay on his sodden cloak, it was cold against his back but it was better then the floor. As soon as both their trousers were off Remus rolled over and on top of Kellie.  
  
She was shivering slightly under him, was she nervous or genuinely cold? Remus looked at Kellie, she looked nervous but excited, even though he'd known her for a long time he still found her slightly difficult to read. She pulled him in for another kiss as Remus pushed his pelvis against Kellie's legs. Kellie stopped kissing for a moment, she'd obviously felt it. Remus wasn't sure if he should continue, he moved his pelvis up again. He was very conscious that he might hurt Kellie while doing this. He felt Kellie's hands over his bum. His skin tingled everywhere he was touching Kellie  
  
"Don't stop Remus." Kellie said quietly. Remus gave her a slight smile and kissed her again as he continued. His blood was rushing through his body so hard it was deafening but he managed to hear Kellie moan his name once...or twice

* * *

Remus hadn't slept all night. He was lying under his cloak and on a bed made of his and Kellie's clothes. He couldn't believe he'd just don't that with Kellie. Kellie was lying with her head on his chest and her hand rather low down on his front. The rain had literally just stopped and the sun was poking out between the clouds and just over the castle, lighting up the cave, Remus knew you couldn't see the cave from any shore on the lake, James and Sirius had cast a spell on it to camouflage it. As the sunlight hit Kellie's beautiful face she screwed up her eyes slightly and pressed her face into Remus' chest. Remus felt her smile against his chest, which was followed by a kiss where the smile had been.  
  
"Good morning." Remus said, stroking Kellie's bare back.  
  
"Morning." She said quietly. She looked at Remus, she still looked so tired, so beautiful. Remus cupped her face with one of his hands and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." He said, glad that he'd finally told Kellie.  
  
"I love you too" Kellie said, "More then you can even imagine." Remus grinned and kissed Kellie again. He ran a hand over her body and returned the kiss that she was deepening. He felt her tongue in his mouth, she seemed hungry for the kiss. Remus was more then willing to return the kiss but he could feel his hormones beginning to take control again. Kellie pulled away slightly and giggled.  
  
"You want to go again?" She asked with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Do you want me to?" Remus asked. Kellie shrugged.  
  
"It was kinda painful." Kellie said, "But Lily said it'll be like that the first time." Remus looked at Kellie confused.  
  
"Lily and James have-"  
  
"Of course, about six times now." Kellie said. Remus pretended to think for a moment.  
  
"We're going to have to beat that." Remus said. Kellie laughed then let out a scream as Remus rolled her over playfully and began attacking her with kisses.

* * *

**A/N:-tell me what you think, now you can wonder over and read Jessie's stories, they start when the marauders were in their fifth year.**


End file.
